Pretty And Nasty
by Abigail Josephine
Summary: Hanya sekilas cerita setelah pernikahan mereka. Warning! Saya memasukan konten Lemon dalam fic ini dan tidak disarankan untuk anak kecil.


After Wedding

.

.

.

.

Liiga A. Chavali presents

.

.

.

.

a Naruto fanfiction

.

.

Warnings!

Fanfic ini mengandung Lemon dan tidak untuk anak dibawah umur.

Bagi yang tidak kuat dengan Lemon harap tekan tombol kembali.

.

.

Standar Disclaimer Applied!

.

.

.

.

A SasuSaku Fanfiction

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membiarkan rokok menyala menyatu di antara bibirku saat aku berbelok ke jalan masuk. Pintu gerbang terbuka saat aku mendekat, dan aku berhenti di samping rumah kami. Sakura dan aku telah pindah ke rumah impiannya langsung setelah bulan madu kami. Jaraknya sekitar setengah mil dari tempat orang tua kami dan tempat kerja ku. Sudah enam bulan sejak kami menikah dan satu-satunya yang aku sesali adalah tidak melakukannya lebih cepat.

Aku menarik rem tangan dan melepas kunci dari kunci kontak saat gerakan di bagian belakang mobil menarik perhatian ku. Sambil memandangi cermin samping, aku tersedak warna hitam dan putih sebelum menghilang dari pandanganku.

Seluruh rumah dikelilingi oleh dinding dan gerbang di jalan masuk. Kemungkinan seseorang menyusup menuju rumah itu sangat tipis.

Dari jendela penumpang aku melihat sepasang kaki yang sangat akrab terbungkus kaus kaki hitam sampai lutut. Rok lipit memantul dengan langkahnya saat dia berjalan ke pintu depan. Dia melemparkan senyuman menggoda pada ku dan memasuki rumah kemudian menutup pintu depan di belakangnya.

Saat dia menghilang dari pandangan ku, otakku kembali menarik kesadaranku, menarik rokok yang menggantung dari bibirku, aku bergegas membuka pintu mobil. Saat aku mencoba keluar tubuh ku tertahan, aku melirik _Seatbelt_ yang masih terkunci. _Fuckin' hell_ , wanita itu mengubahku menjadi idiot.

Aku keluar dari mobil dan menarik napas panjang membiarkan pikiranku dipenuhi dengan bayangan bagaimana aku menginginkan nya malam itu. Aku mencoba mengingat bagaimana rasanya saat pertama kali melihatnya dan apa yang ingin kulakukan padanya. Senyum lebar menyelimuti wajahku dan aku melangkah ke pintu. Tanganku ragu-ragu menggenggam kenop pintu. Dia sengaja berjalan melewati ku dan masuk ke rumah untuk menjadi orang yang pertama kali ku lihat. Jadi aku akan terus memainkan peran kecilnya dari sini.

Aku membunyikan bel pintu. Dia pasti sudah menunggu di balik pintu saat aku menekan bel. Aku mencoba untuk tidak tertawa kecil pada keinginannya. Namun, lelucon itu segera terhenti saat dia bersandar di ambang pintu dan memamerkan wajahnya yang cantik dan bermata lebar dengan pakaian menggoda. " _Oh Jesus!"_. Aku pernah melihatnya sekali tapi tidak dalam pakaian ini.

Kaus kaki dan rok combo membuat kakinya terlihat luar biasa panjang dengan pantat yang menggoda dan pahanya menjengkelkan. Kemeja putih yang dipakainya terselip rapi dan menonjolkan pinggang mungilnya tapi dia sengaja membuka dua kancing teratasnya. Tatapanku tertuju pada bagian itu, melirik payudaranya yang kencang, dasi biru menggantung di antara mereka dan menyembunyikan kancing yang akan memberiku akses. Mataku melintas di wajahnya yang memerah dan berhenti tiba-tiba saat aku melihat sebuah topi di kepalanya. Itu adalah topi rajut jerami dengan pita biru lebar seperti dasinya. Ujung pita jatuh di bagian belakang topi dan rambutnya yang panjang dan indah. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dan sangat seksi. Dia tidak bersalah dan tidak mau menyerah.

Mengingat permainan kami, aku mencoba mengendalikan hasratku dan mengepalkan tangan. Aku membungkuk ke arahnya dan tersenyum melihat matanya melebar dan napasnya menjadi dangkal.

"Hai, saya di sini untuk bertemu dengan Nona Haruno. Nama saya Sasuke Uchiha." Aku berbicara rendah dan lamban membiarkan tubuhku bersandar ke pintu. Istri kecilku yang manis ternganga sesaat sebelum mengumpulkan kesadaran dan tersenyum cerah.

"Tentu tuan Uchiha, silahkan masuk."

Aku begitu tergoda sehingga otak ku hampir tidak bisa berfungsi. Dia membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menutupnya begitu aku duduk di sofa.

"Orang tua saya belum pulang. Ibu saya menelfon dan mengatakan bahwa jadwal penerbangan mereka tertunda dan mungkin akan tiba berjam-jam lagi, tapi anda bisa menunggu di kantor ayah saya." Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata itu secara formal sehingga jelas sekali Sasuke harus memberikan kesan serupa padanya.

"Baiklah, saya senang menunggu tapi saya lebih suka duduk bersamamu, nona Haruno, kalau kau tidak keberatan, tentu saja." Aku berjalan mendekatinya sampai dia mundur menabrak meja kecil di belakangnya. Benturan yang tiba-tiba menyebabkan topinya terbalik ke atas meja lalu jatuh ke lantai. Meraih kesempatan aku berjongkok dan meraih topinya.

"Biarkan aku nona Haruno." Aku mendesis, membiarkan pita itu mengarah ke bagian luar kakinya saat aku perlahan berdiri kembali. Aku melihat kain satin itu melayang di atas kaus kakinya, kulit pahanya yang lembut dan aku meraih lipatan di roknya dan menariknya ke atas, hampir sampai ke pinggulnya. Dan melepaskannya kembali. Kuku-kuku jarinya berwarna putih mencengkeram tepi meja dengan kuat.

Aku melemparkan topi itu ke atas meja dan mendekatkan wajahku ke telinganya.

"Apakah anda siap?" Gumamku

"Apa-apa?"

"Apakah Anda siap untuk duduk, sebentar lagi orang tua Anda sampai di rumah dan saya ragu Anda ingin berdiri di lorong sepanjang waktu Meskipun saya yakin bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk menghibur diri saya sendiri." Aku menyeringai padanya. Sakura menyeringai kembali, sepertinya telah mendapatkan kembali pijakannya.

"Ikut aku, Tuan." Dia menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku dan bergoyang-goyang di pinggul ku dengan lembut saat dia pindah ke ruang duduk yang besar. Dua sofa kulit besar dan sebuah kursi lengan lebar diposisikan di sekitar meja kopi yang lebar. Dia memberi isyarat duduk di sofa terdekat. Pahanya yang lain terbuka saat dia menyilangkan kakinya dan membiarkan kakinya terjatuh di pangkuan ku. Jika aku mengulurkan tangan, aku bisa menggerakkan tangan ku di sepanjang pergelangan kakinya. Sentuhan kecil itu memancingku.

"Bisakah saya membawakan sesuatu untukmu? Mungkin minuman?" Dia mengedipkan bulu matanya ke arahku. Aku berusaha keras menahan senyum saat aku duduk bersandar di sofa dan menyandarkan pergelangan kakiku ke lutut yang berlawanan. Santai dan percaya diri, aku menatapnya.

"Itu tawaran berbahaya Nona Haruno. Anda mengundang seorang pria ke rumah Anda saat Anda sendirian dan menawarkan apa saja yang dia inginkan, saya harus mengatakan bahwa saya sangat tergoda." Aku mengusap rahangku dengan tanganku, menggaruk dagu ku. Mata Sakura mengikuti gerakan itu dan dia sedikit menggeliat. Dia mencintai dagu ku dan aku menggunakannya untuk keuntungan itu.

"Katakan padaku Sakura, apa yang kau mau? Jika aku bisa menawarimu, apa jadinya?" Aku membiarkan jari-jari tanganku mengelus pergelangan kakinya dengan ringan lalu menariknya menjauh. "Apakah Anda ingin berbicara? Mungkin ciuman? Atau ada yang lebih?" Aku bergumam melihat nafasnya meningkat. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara kemudian menutupnya lagi tersipu. Jika aku tidak tahu lebih baik, aku bersumpah akan memasukinya pada waktunya. Dia tampak seorang gadis yang gugup.

"Berdirilah Sakura, biar aku melihatmu." Dia tersentak dan berdiri di depanku. Aku meletakkan kakiku kembali di lantai, sedikit melebarkan kakiku. Tetap berbaring di kursi, aku melambaikan tangan ke depan sedikit.

"Pernahkah kau mencium seseorang, Sakura?" Aku menarik napas dan mengedipkan mata. Pipinya bergetar dengan senyum kecil tapi kami berdua menyimpan karakter kami. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga rambut indahnya jatuh di wajahnya.

"Hmmm, itu pertanyaan yang sulit, tapi aku rasa aku tahu apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk melewatkan waktu sekarang. Mengapa kau tidak datang ke sini dan memberi ku ciuman?" Aku melihat Sakura menunggu ku berdiri. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku memegang tangannya, "Duduklah di pangkuanku."

Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan tangannya di tanganku lalu meletakkan lututnya di antara pinggulku dan lengan sofa.Penis ku berdenyut-denyut di celana saat melihat dia memposisikan dirinya di atas ku dengan seragam sekolah kecilnya.

Rasanya seperti mendapatkan tarian putaran, tapi jauh lebih baik karena aku benar-benar ingin dia menyentuh ku. Dulu aku menerima tarian di salah satu klub keluarga ku dan menghabiskan sepanjang waktu mencoba menghindari menyentuh rambut palsu, payudara palsu dan cengkeraman kuku palsu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka terlihat seksi atau erotis. Berbeda dengan makhluk menakjubkan yang ada di atas ku.

"Apakah kau ingin menciumku Sakura?" Tanganku mencengkeram lengan sofa. Aku belum mau menyentuhnya. Bayangannya menutupi diriku, membuatku senang, saat aku berbaring dan menerima semua yang dia berikan padaku. Secara realistis, aku tahu aku tidak akan bertahan lama tanpa menyentuhnya, tapi idenya bagus.

Tangannya dengan lembut menangkupkan rahangku dan dia merendahkan wajahnya. Bibir penuh Sakura menyentuh bibirku. Sekali. Dua kali. Lalu semakin cepat. Dia mencicipi bibir bawahku, lalu bagian bawahnya menarik sedikit.

"Seperti ini?" Dia membiarkan bibirnya menarik-narik bibirku dengan kata-katanya.

"Itu Sakura yang sempurna, apakah kau ingin menggunakan lidahmu? Apakah kamu ingin mencicipiku? Menjilatku?" Aku mengusap pipiku ke bibirnya sehingga membuatnya terkesiap saat terasa kasar.

"I do." Dia merintih, segera menelusuri garis bibirku dengan lidahnya. Saat dia menjelajahi, menjentikkan dan mengisap mulutku, tubuhnya merosot di pangkuanku, kedua kakinya terbuka lebar. Satu-satunya bagian tubuh yang saling bersentuhan adalah mulut dan pinggul, tanganku mengepal di lengan kursi. Putus asa untuk lebih mendapatkan ciumannya.

"Apakah kau suka menciumku Sakura?"

"Ya Tuan Uchiha." Aku mengerang menyadari bahwa aku telah mematahkan sedikit karakter ku dengan memanggilnya itu.

"Apakah kau ingin aku mencium mu sekarang?" Dia tampak sedikit bingung tapi mengangguk. "Berdirilah Sakura." Dia melangkah mundur dari sofa tapi aku mencengkeram pinggulnya. "Tidak, tetap disini. kau hanya harus berdiri di sofa ini."

Sakura terhuyung sedikit tapi melakukan apa yang aku minta, berdiri dengan kedua kakinya menyebar di kedua sisi tubuh ku dan roknya tepat di atas kepala ku.

"Aku akan menciummu di sini." Aku menyeret hidungku ke paha bagian dalam, mendorong roknya. Aku mencengkeram tanganku kuat-kuat dari bagian belakang pergelangan kakinya ke atas kakinya. Aku menarik roknya agar aku bisa melihat celana dalamnya. Sakura mengenakan sepasang celana pendek katun putih dengan busur halus di bagian depan.

Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk melepaskannya, aku meraih saku celana ku dan mengeluarkan pisau lipatku. Sambil mengangguk padanya, aku menarik kain itu dari pinggulnya dan mengirisnya dengan mudah dengan pisau itu. Ketika aku melepaskannya dan melempar kain itu, mengungkapkan daging yang indah sebelum roknya jatuh kembali ke tempatnya. Celananya dengan cepat meluncur turun dari pergelangan kakinya di sisi yang tidak terpotong. Aku meletakan pisau itu ke meja di belakangnya, dan mengusapkan kedua tanganku ke atas dan ke bawah kakinya agar bisa merasakan panasnya setiap saat.

"Kau mungkin ingin berpegang pada sesuatu." Aku menyeringai sebelum merunduk di bawah roknya. Perasaan ku dipenuhi dengan segala sesuatu tentang Sakura. Body lotion bunga, jus adiktif seperti buah persik, kulit satin gading, mutiara kecil mengemis untuk di hisap dan basah, panas terbakar.

Lidahku menjilat kulit di perutnya. Tanganku mencengkeram paha paling atas di mana pantatnya bertemu kakinya. Memutar kepalaku, aku mencium kewanitaannya. Dia tersentak di atas ku dan aku merasakan tangannya memukul sofa di belakang kepala ku.

Dengan satu jilatan kecil dia menjerit untukku. Aku merpati di antara kedua kakinya, menghisap, mencium dan menelusurinya dengan lidahku.

"Oh, ya! Mmmnh." Kakinya mulai bergetar dan setelah puas menggodanya, aku ingin segera memasukinya.

Aku harus berada di dalam dirinya. Sambil mendorong punggungnya dengan satu tangan, kupakai yang lain untuk mendorong lutut kanannya ke sandaran sofa. Perubahan cepat dalam sudut dan perhatian terus-menerus membuat dia mengerang dalam-dalam.

"Ya Tuhan, Sasuke!"

Tanganku berlari perlahan kembali ke pahanya menggelitik kulitnya. Aku mengunci mulutku di atas klitorisnya, mengisapnya di antara bibirku dan memainkan klitorisnya dengan lidahku.

"Ahh, tolong jangan berhenti." Dia terengah-engah. Sakura meremas rambutku dengan satu tangan lalu mulai memompa pinggulnya ke wajahku, menginginkan lebih. Dengan cepat aku menusukkan dua jari ke dalamnya, terus melaju kencang. Dengan mulutku mengisap kuat pada klitorisnya, dia meledak.

"Yes! ... Oh, Tuhan, Sasuke." Dia berteriak. Aku melepaskan jariku dengan gerakan panik dan beralih menjadi ke kecupan lembut.

Sambil mengangkat tangan ke atas punggungnya aku membimbingnya untuk bersandar ke pelukanku dan memposisikannya kembali ke pangkuanku. Aku mencium lehernya dan merasakan denyut nadinya berdenyut di bawah kulitnya. Aku telah melakukan itu padanya. Hanya aku. Hanya aku saja.

"Sepertinya saya telah memberi anda lebih dari yang anda minta Nona Haruno. Apa yang bisa Anda tawarkan kepada saya sebagai balasannya?" Aku berbisik ke telinganya yang sensitif.

"Tuan Uchiha, saya tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa menandingi apa yang baru saja Anda berikan kepada saya." Dia menjawab dengan malu-malu, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya sedikit. "Tapi, jika Anda bisa lebih baik dengan saya, saya bisa memberi Anda sesuatu yang sangat istimewa yang telah saya siapkan." Jantungku berdegup kencang. Gadis kecil yang manis itu bertindak lebih daripada yang bisa aku tebak. Dia mengedipkan bulu matanya dan memamerkan cemberut sedih ke wajahnya.

"Saya ingin memberikannya kepada anda, sangat buruk, sejak anda berjalan di pintu, saya tahu itu milik Anda." Meskipun kami bermain-main, aku tahu kata-katanya benar. Kami tahu dari saat kami saling pandang bahwa kami menginginkan itu. Aku menyisir rambutnya dari wajahnya dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Hanya Sasuke dan Sakura.

Matanya bersinar dan dia menyeringai sebelum cemberut lagi.

" _Will you take it, Mr Uchiha_?" Dia merangkak naik ke tubuhku, mengusap dadaku. "Maukah kau membuatku merasa nyaman lagi?" Dia berbisik di leherku, mengusap tubuhnya melawanku. Jemarinya yang gesit melepaskan kancing kemejaku saat dia berbicara.

"Bisakah Anda melakukannya lagi, tolong, saya sangat basah, buat saya merasa lebih baik?" Dia mendesis saat dia menggosok dirinya di penisku sementara dia mencium leher dan wajahku. Dia mengantarku ke titik kegilaan.

Aku mencengkeram bagian belakang pahanya, mengangkatnya dan meletakan nya ke sofa. Dia mendengus pada gerakan mendadak itu. Aku mendudukkannya di belakang tanpa melepaskannya dan menarik dasinya dari tubuhnya. Tanpa sedikit pun aku menarik kemeja itu ke atas tubuhnya dan di atas kepalanya. Dia memprotes tapi aku merobek benda itu dan melemparkannya ke arah tengah ruangan. Sakura cepat-cepat melepaskan bra-nya, mungkin takut akan apa yang akan kulakukan padanya. Hanya dengan rok dan kaus kakinya dia menjuntai di bagian belakang sofa seperti setiap khayalan yang pernah kumiliki.

"Kau siap? Kau ingin aku membawamu kemari? Aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan kalimat sopan lagi. Aku tidak peduli dengan permainan itu lagi. Aku membutuhkanmu. Istriku." Aku menjentikkan dan dengan lembut menggigit putingnya yang selalu menggoda ku.

"Ya, tolong Sasuke." Dia mengerang saat aku membuka sabuk dan celana panjangku. Tangannya menggosok-gosokkan pada dadaku, merasakan otot-ototnya saat bajuku menempel di pundakku longgar. Jariku menggosok-gosok kewanitaannya yang basah saat aku memindahkan celanaku ke bawah dan dia menempelkan kuku-kuku jarinya saat aku bekerja. Tak satu pun dari kami bisa menunggu beberapa saat lagi. Aku mendorong tubuhnya dengan satu tangan dan menggunakan yang lain untuk membimbing diriku di dalam dirinya. Kami berdua mengerang keras saat penyatuan kami.

Tangan Sakura berjalan ke pundakku untuk mendorong dirinya sendiri. Aku kemudian bebas mendorong lututnya lebih jauh dan memompa lebih cepat. Mataku terkunci di tempat kami manyatu dan aku dia menempel erat padaku dan mengeluarkan napas terengah-engah. Dengan cepat aku mengangkatnya, masih di dalam dirinya, dan memindahkannya ke sofa yang lebih besar. Aku menarik keluar penisku dengan cepat, membaliknya dalam posisi membungkuk ke depan dan memasukinya lagi.

"Persetan! Ohhh, Sasuke!"

Roknya nyaris menutupi kulit lembut pantatnya dan menggelitik perutku. Itu membuatku ingat bagaimana lipatannya melambung saat dia berjalan, menggodaku dengan setiap langkahnya. Aku menyibak roknya dan melihat penisku yang meluncur di dalam dirinya.

Aku mendorong kakinya lebih jauh dan sedikit bersandar sedikit. Surai merah muda itu meluncur ke punggung mulusnya. Rok dan kaus kaki, fantasi liar, tapi wanita di bawahnya adalah fantasi terbesar dari semuanya. Sambil mengangkat bahunya, aku membimbingnya kembali ke dadaku. Lenganku melilit di sekelilingnya, satu menarik puting susu, yang satunya lagi menggosok di bawah roknya. Aku membutuhkannya di pelukanku. Merasakan setiap inci dari cinta dan gairah ku. Aku memompa dalam gerakan lembut, menyodok pada g-spotnya dengan irama yang sempurna.

"Ungh ... iya di sana. Pl-please." Dia menggeliat di pelukanku dan aku memeluknya erat-erat, mengusapnya lebih cepat dan memompanya lebih kencang.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Dia bergetar saat orgasme, otot-ototnya mengetat dan meremas penisku. Aku melonggarkan peganganku dan mendorongnya lebih cepat beberapa kali sebelum mengikutinya orgasme. Spermaku memenuhi rahimnya sampai menetes keluar. Sakura menjatuhkan diri ke sofa saat aku bersandar di sisinya.

Aku mengusap tanganku dengan lembut di pahanya dan bagian belakangnya. Dia berguling telentang, menaiki sofa sehingga dia bisa berbaring telentang.

"Jadi, apa yang kau bayangkan?" Dia terkikik. Aku menatapnya sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang pernah kulakukan sepanjang hidupku untuk membuktikan bahwa aku pantas mendapatkannya.

"Seperti yang selalu Ibu ku bilang, kenyataan bisa melampaui apa pun yang bisa aku bayangkan." Aku melepaskan celana, bajuku dan memakainya untuk menutupi tubuhnya, Aku bersandar disampingnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Tuan Uchiha."

Sambil mendaratkan ciuman di wajahnya, aku berdebat apakah akan membakar seragam kecilnya atau memajangnya di dinding kamar tidur.

 _Fin._

 **A/N:**

Terimakasih karena telah membaca fic ini, saya mengharapkan kritik dan review dari kalian karena itu sangat membantu saya untuk meningkatkan kemampuan menulis saya.

Sampai jumpa lagi di fic selanjutnya, dan jangan lupa juga untuk membaca fanfic saya yang berjudul _The Renegade Hunter!_

Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih karena telah membaca fic ini.

 _Bandung, 9 oktober 2017_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Liiga A.Chavali_


End file.
